Drabbles
by capra-silva
Summary: Drabbles using some livejournal prompts, mostly Gwen/Jack, maybe some Gwen/Owen later on First prompt: Jealousy (very Jack-centric)


Drabbles – Numero Uno

PROMPT: JEALOUSY

**a/n: ****Though I'd just do some drabbles, stealing a few prompts from lj, get me into the torchwood writing zone :)**

Jack was not a jealous man, if anything he was the cause of most jealousy, and yet here he was wallowing in a corner at an extremely average wedding. He'd traveled the galaxies and experienced sensations far beyond the scope of the human imagination. If a person is the sum of all their experiences then Jack was truly magnificent, he had truly lived. And yet, somewhere deep down where the poor, lost, weak and essentially _human_ Jack still held control he felt empty. He felt jealous. Jealous of Rhys, and of Gwen. Putting aside the unrelieved sexual tension between him and Gwen, which he could now never act on and was only ever a blip on his ongoing sexual adventure, he was jealous of what they had. He was going to live forever so his selection of life partners, people to stay with him until the very end, was very restricted. Of course he'd dabbled in love and marriage and _sex_ (most of all), he'd connected in so many different ways to so many different people, but despite what the Jack of fifty years ago may have thought, or even the Jack of a year ago, it wasn't about the number of people or the insanely large amount of things he'd done. He'd never just had one person all his life. Never had the beautiful moment of knowing that one beautifully imperfect human would be tied to him forever. That was his problem, people always left him. With some he'd come so close to that moment of life long connection, well _their_ life, and there was no desire to leave but it still happened. The immortal curse. And the people he shared this universe with in all its wonders, his team, would always succumb to that human desire to commit. And people committed to him, which maybe made it worse: so close yet so untouchable, he could not return the gesture.

His eyes flickered to the happy couple, swaying together on the dance floor, so hopeful, so unaware of the exciting and invigorating rollercoaster they were about to embark on with all its ups and downs. If he wasn't such a bitter man, if this hadn't happened so many times before, he would've been happy for them and the prospects that lay ahead. But he was bitter; time did that to a person. So he strode over and shot the couple his empty charming smile and whisked the bride from her husbands' hands. It was during that dance, Gwen pressing against him and their eyes locked, Jack noted the ease at which she fell out of her world and into his and realized he hadn't lost her. Not yet. It made him sad, on one superficial hand, that this woman he really did love wouldn't throw herself into the experience of marriage and enjoy every thrilling and painful moment that came with it, but his selfish side relished in the fact that there was nothing to be jealous of here. He hadn't lost her, not truly.

'That's the problem with humans these days,' he thought to himself, 'marriage and life-long commitment; not really the same thing to them.'

And he didn't envy the legal contract that would bind her to this man for life, because that dance told him under no uncertain terms that she would not be throwing herself into this marriage with the huge heart he knew she had. If he had the chance to have what she was choosing to neglect he would grab it in a second, but he never would have that chance, so he'd take pleasure in the fact that she was still his and maybe they'd have some fun along the way. After all, _love_ is what these people are constantly searching for. 'Silly people,' he thought, 'love's easy, committing is where the real adventure's at.'

**A/N: Hmm oopsies, turned out to be all about commitment rather than jealousy, but…well you can still see the jealousy there! Right?...right…? haha **

**Sorry about the lack of anything happening and the reflective-thought-heaviness, next time itll be a bit more light hearted and I'll make something happen! Maybe alternate between super srs ones and some fluff?**

**OH ALSO, I love Gwen/Owen, like honestly its my torchwood otp but not really one of the favourites among everyone else soooo I'll probably focus on gwen/jack, more to write about…more interest…etc., but please don't lynch mob me if theres a bit of gwowen later on, im warning you now that it might happen :)**


End file.
